Unexpected Visitor
by CoralinaPlantain
Summary: Zelda and Mary Wardwell (Madam S.) finally decide to talk their problem through, but what happens when an unexpected visitor get in the way?


AN: English is not my first language and I haven't read this over so you will probably find some mistakes. I promise I'll review as soon as I can to fix them because I know it is really annoying to read something with many mistakes but please be nice, writing is my way of practicing the language. This is my first try at the CAOS fandom, I hope you like it!

A couple of months had gone by since she finally acomplished the mission she was sent to do: Sabrina Spellman had signed her name on the book of the beast. When the Dark Lord first told her he would trust her with this very important mission she thoight it would be easy, she was Lilith after all and if there was one thing that she knew it was that she could get anyone to do whatever the hell she wanted. What she didn't expect though was that this one teenage girl would be a pain in her ass and wouldn't fall for her talk só soon… but finaly, after many tries she got to Sabrina's weak spot and convinced her to sign her name away.

One thing that made her quite unconfortable though was that after she acomplished her mission the Dark Lord decided he would answer to her prayers and she didn't really know what to do to make him talk to her. Even though she really enjoyed being in Mary Wardwell's body, she couldn't wait to go back to her true form and sit by His side… but since she recieved only silence as her answer she knew that the best she could do at the moment was to keep an eye on Sabrina, because if there was one thing Lilith knew it was that even after sgning her name away Sabrina Spellman would still be a handful, só she kept contact with the girl beacause well… Sabrina trusted her and hurried to her whenever she wans't happy with something her aunts wouldn't ler her do. "Those aunts..." Lilith thought with annoyance when she remembered they weren't as easy to fool as Sabrina, mainly that one Zelda Spellman. Hilda was easier to work around, but Zelda… that one watched her every move with mistrust and she had to be extra careful around the redheaded sister.

But there was one thing about Zelda that annoyed her the most: her ability of making that flame inside her body burn a little stronger. Dealing with people wasn't really Madam Satan's thing. The one thing she liked when she dealed with people was the fact that if they were a man she could have them for dinner… but it was different when it came to women… she, after all, was the first woman to walk this earth, she had some sort of simpathy toward women that she couldn't really understand. It was as if she was a part of every one of them but not in the motherly way, it was more like she was the empowerment that lives inside evey woman, even if they still haven't found it whithin themselves yet. But dealing with Zelda was different… it wasn't the same sensation she felt towards every woman… it felt like Zelda had her own 'thing' inside her and she knew that and the fact that she knew that and wasn't afraid of showing it, of being the strong woman she was was ehat made that flame inside Lilith burn… and she wanted to hate Zelda Spellman for that, but she just couldn't… on the contrary, it only made her want to get closer and closer to the witch, which was easier since she was Sabrina's favorite teacher at the mortal school and the girl, despite her aunt protest invited her every once in a while do the Spellman's household for dinner or something like that.

It was in one of those dinner nights that she decided she had had enough of Zelda's remarks towards her. The witch had accepted (not really) her presence at the house but not without making not só nice comments here and there just to irritate her. She decided she had had enough of it when she finally broke into Zelda's thoughts and along with it she understood what Zelda really felt towards her. She sensed that it was all a façade, she found out that she made Zelda nervous… and not because she was jealous of her realationship with her niece, but because of something else Lilith now knew she should have seen sooner… the same way Zelda made that little flame burn stronger inside her, she made Zelda's flame burn. And so she decided she would take some advantage of it.

After they finished dinner Zelda, as usual, went to the living room to pour herself a glass of scotch, Sabrina and Hilda stayed in the kitchen so they could do the dishes before joining Zelda at the living room, after being told she didn't need to help, Lilith followed Zelda to the said space and sat in front of her, not saying anything.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Wardwell?" Zelda asked with annoyance when she noticed the woman was staring at her. It was making her more nervous than usual, so she just wanted her to stop.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to stare." She lied. "But since you asked… I did notice something during dinner and maybe you can tell me what that was."

"Yeah?" She asked as she took one cigarette to light it up. "What did you notice?"

"You," Mary said with a plane tone, just enjoying to see Zelda's face becoming red.

"Excuse me, I don't think I understood what you meant." She tried to keep her composure as she sat on a chair by the corner of the room.

"Okay, so let me explain..." She began to say, walking towards the chair Zelda had just sat. "I know you think you are so strong and that nobody can see through you… "She said, lowering her voice. "But I see you, Zelda Spellman, and I know exactly what little game you like to play."

"Is that so?" Zelda challenged, she wasn't going to step down do this woman. She was almost shaking because of the closeness between them, but now that they were here she wasn't going to let this woman master whatever game this was.

"Mhmm..." Ms. Wardwell hummed before she leaned herself and whispered in Zelda's ear: "I think it is about time you and I assume what this," she said as she pointed her finger between them, "is really about."

Zelda felt like she couldn't breath. That low voice in her ears, that hot breath against her neck almost made her lose it, but like she had already established: she wasn't going to let this woman get to her.

"Aunt Zelda, is everything okay?" Sabrina asked as she entered the room and saw the scene, finding it weird the proximity between her teacher and her aunt.

"Saved by the bell." Lilith whispered to the woman before turning to Sabrina. "She's fine, she had a little something in her eye and asked me to blow it away. Are you feeling any better now?" She faked a smile towards Zelda, who felt like punching her right there.

"Yes, I'm good. Thank you." She said getting up and straightening her clothes. "I should go to bed now, I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Of course, take some rest. But is our tea up for tomorrow?" Lilith asked.

"What?!" Zelda and Sabrina asked at the same time.

"Your aunt and I are going to have some tea tomorrow at my place, we have decided that it's best for you if we finish this silly rivalry between the two of us and what better way to do that than over some hot cup of tea, isn't that right, Zelda?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes." She said with a serious tone. "What time should I come by?"

And after everything was arranged she went to her room, ranting, not believing she had let this woman manipulate her like that. She felt like jumping her right there… but she didn't really know if it would have been with the intention of killing her or of something else, because that woman made her feel things, she knew that, she had felt like this before… maybe not exactly like this but she knew what this thing towards Ms. Wardwell was and it could be described with two words: sexual tension.

It was time to go to that stupid tea thing. Zelda was torn between going and staying at home pretending she had something better to do. But the truth was that she was very curious to know what the other woman's move was going to be so she put on one of her favorite red and black dresses and went to the woman's place. When she arrived, before she could knock on the door, she was recieved by a very well dressed Ms. Wardwell, with her red lipstick on point, making her lips look even more attractive than they already were.

"You didn't even wait for me to knock? You must be really excited about this tea thing, huh?" She played.

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself, I was passing by the window when I saw you coming." She lied, of course.

"I'll let you think that I believe in that." She said with a flirtarious tone. "Are you going to let me in or are we standing outside?"

Lilith stapped aside to let the woman into her house. Dear Dark Lord, she hated how that woman made her feel like a freaking teenager flirting as if they weren't both hundreds years old witches.

"There you are," Lilith said as she passed a hot cup of apple tea to Zelda. "You can drink it, I didn't have the time to poison it, I ran out of the erves I needed to do that and you didn't give me the time to run to the forrest to get some more." She said after she saw Zelda hesitating to take a sip.

"Well, be smarter the next time: just plant the poison tree in your backyard." She said back before taking a sip, she always had an smart anwer at the tip of her tongue.

"Oh, só you plan on visiting me more times?"

"That's," Zelda said, almost spitting her tea. "that's not what I meant." she finished once she figured her shit out. "So, tell me… what is this theater all about?"

"We didn't get to finish our talk last night… I thought we should have another oportunity." She said getting closer to the redheaded woman, who still hadn't find a place to sit and instead decided to stay leaned agains the fireplace.

"And what is it really that we have to talk about?"

"Zelda, Zelda..." She said with a playful smile on her lips. "I don't think we have that much to talk, I have to agree with you on that one… but I do believe that our matter is more like on the action field." She said getting closer and closer to the woman.

"What does that mean?" Zelda asked, feeling her heart beat faster as the woman closed the distance between them.

"Why don't you let me show you?" Was the last thing Lilith said before she allowed her lips to press against Zelda's.

None of them said anything after their lips parted. Zelda looked intensely into Lilith's eyes, asking her to repeat her action but when the woman didn't do anything about it, it was her turn to make her move… and did she do!

Lilith felt her body being pushed back against the nearest wall while Zelda let her tongue explore the other woman's. Both of them got lost in their feelings and lost the notion of what they were doing but not in a bad way, it was like they wanted to get lost into each other and there wasn't anything that would make them stop after waiting for a long time for this to happen. Zelda knew from the begining the woman made her feel things and Lilith… it wasn't different, that flame she felt burning inside her didn't let her think anything eles but what was actually going on. It's been centuries since she felt this flame burn like this for someone, she usually tried to supress her feeling because of who she was but this was só intense she didn't have much control over it.

"Take me to your room." Zelda said between hushed breaths and Lilith obbeyed. Weird word to use when it comes to her but she was giving herself to this woman and there wasn't any better word better to describe as faithfully what was happening as this one.

They spent the rest of the afternoon worshiping each other, learning about each other's bodies and sweating the best way they could. After they were done for what should be the hundredth time they stayed in bed enjoying each other's company in silence, none of them daring to say a word afraid of ruining the moment. But something outside got their attention and broke the bubble they were in.

"Did you hear that?" Zelda asked, jumping up from the bed looking for her dress.

"Yes, I did." Lilith answered, also getting up and looking for her favorite green robe. "It sounds like -"

"Keys." Zelda cut her off. "There's someone coming in."

"Sweetie?" They heard a male voice coming from the living room.

They ran out of the room, their hands already up só they could cast a defense spell in case they needed.

"What are you doing?" The man asked when he saw both of them coming out of the room with their hands like that. "Honey, who is this?" He asked, pointing to Zelda.

"Excuse me?" Zelda said, offended by that. "Who are you?" She asked confused.

"I'm Joseph… her boyfriend." He answered pointing at Lilith. "Who are you?"

Zelda's heart froze when she heard what Joseph said. She could feel her eyes fill with tears of rage, she couldn't believe she had been played by this woman.

"Y-you have a boyfriend?" She managed to ask the woman, who, weridly, looked as surprised as she was.

"I do… I think" Lilith answered. She really should have looked better into Mary Wardwell's life. A boyfriend really was something she didn't see coming her way.

"For Satan's sake, you've got to be kidding me!" Zelda exclaimed as she got her purse from the the couch she had left it when she arrived and the bra that was hanging at the fireplace.

"Lady, please watch your mought, what the hell are you saying?" He asked, mortals weren'r used to the church of night linguistics, só to speak. "And what the fuck, Mary… cheating on me? With… this woman?" He said with disgust.

"Oh, dear, believe me, I'm as surprised as you are. But now, if you'll excuse me, I still have some self respect left só I'm just gonna go back to my house. And you..." She said pointing a finger at Mary's face. Lilight had never seen her só mad. "You stay away from my house, stay away from my niece and stay away from me or Satan help me you'll be the next one I'll burry and not in Caim's pit." Those were the last words she said before she slammed the door and left. She never had been só hurt. It took years for her to give herself to someone and once again she regreted it… only this time it felt way worse than when she was a teenager and a boy from the Academy broke her heart.

Still frozen in her place Lilith didn't know what to say or do. There had been no evidence of a boyfriend and unfortubatly Zelda had seen the man, otherwise it would be much easier to deal with him, she was hungry after all.

"I really tought we were through this." He said as he sat on the couch and run his hand through his hair.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused, there might be a way out.

"Look at the house.. you took all the pictures down, I thought it was just a stupid fight, I thought we were okay."

"Did you really?" She said in an attmept of understanding what had happened between him and the real Mary Wardwell. She good at manipulation, she didn't need much effort to make him tell her everything.

"When I left I told you I was coming back… I needed to go do this overseas work that I couldn't say no to but I told you I would come back for you." He cried and it made Lilith's stomach sicken, there wasn't anything she hated more than dramatic men.

"I told you we were over, if you didn't take it serioudly then it isn't my business." She said in hopes that Mary Wardwell had actually said that.

"I know, but what we had was só beautiful and só… real" He said, looking up at her. "And I thought that you wouldn't find..."

"That what?" She got his game. "That I wouldn't find anyone else?" She laughed. "Well, that is pathetic."

"No!" He said getting up, changing his tone completely. "You were pathetic… you were just a teacher that the students felt sorry for, you had no one, no family, no friends, you only had me." He yelled, pointing a finger to her place. "You hit the fucking jackpot when I gave you some attention, you were so needy it was ugly to watch. The only reason I stayed after I got you to go to bed with me was because I felt sorry for you."

"Is that so?" She asked with debauch. "I don't really think it was the case, I mean… I wasn't the one crying five minutes ago, was I? And, as you could see right after you arrived, I was doing very well, thank you."

"With that woman?" He laughed with disgust.

"Yes, that woman." She answered with a firm voice. "Someone you'll never get to be because I mean… look at you, you really thought I was pathetic but… what are you? And why are you here? Did they find out you suck at whatever job you went to do and kicked your ass out?" He didn't need to answer, he was so vulnerable that she finally got into his mind and found out exactly why he was back in town. "Oh, boo-hoo, poor Joseph..." She laughed with sarcasm. "You know what…. let's solve this problem like adults, okay?"

"Fine." He said with a mad tone.

"But before..." she said as she pushed him into a chair and cast a spell to tie his body to the object. "Let me tell you a little story." She had an evil smile on her face.

"What did you do to me?" He said as he tried to move. "What are you?"

"No, no, no, no..." She said kneeling in front of him. "Not 'what' am I… but who am I..."

"Who are you?" He asked as scared as he had never felt.

"II'm the Mother of Demons, the Dawn of Doom, Satan's concubine," she said. "I'm Lilith, dear boy. First wife to Adam, saved from despair by a fallen angel. I call myself Madam Satan in his honor."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He asked with despair.

"The way you talked about the woman whose body I'm inhabiting is no way to talk about a woman… and now you must pay."

Those were her last words before she showed him her true face and did what she had done to the school's director a few months before. It was about time for a new meal, she was hungry.

After she dealt with the mess she had made at her living room, she took a shower, changed her clothes and went straight to the Spellman's mortuary to solve the problem that bastard had created between her and Zelda. The good thing was that now she knew what to sat to the witch, the real problem was that she knew Zelda was stubborn and the possibility of the witch not wanting to see her was real.

"Hi, Sabrina… I need to talk to you aunt." She said when the young girl answered the door.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, my aunt was really upset when she came from your house and she said that I was not allowed to talk to you ever again. I don't think I've seen her that mad before… what did you do, Ms. Wardwell?" The girl asked.

"It's a really long story and it was a misunderstanding. Please let me in to talk to her."

"Okay, fine. But only because you have helped me so many times that I feel like I owe you something. But I'm warning you: aunt Zelda is pretty pissed off and I'm not coming to the rescue if she tries to kill you and buries you in the caim pit."

"Oh, don't worry about that… she's not burying me there, she made that pretty clear." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm taking the risk, where is she?"

After she got the instructions from Sabrina she went to the study room the girl had told her her aunt was.

"What are you doing here, I thought I had made myself very clear?" She asked as she got up from her chair and closed her book in anger.

"We need to talk, it-"

"We don't have anything to talk about." She said getting closer to the shorter woman. "You used me and you hurt me and that… there is no coming back from there. Do you know how hard it is for me to let someone in the way I let you? I feel disgusted only thinking about it. I was so stupid." She passed by the woman making sure to bump into her shoulders as hard as she could.

"He's not my boyfriend… I mean, not anymore." She decided to say once and for all. "We broke up before he left for this stupid work trip and apparently he kept a key to my place and thought I wouldn't find anyone while he was away because everything anyone could feel about me was pity." She played the sentimental card. She knew he hadn't said those things about her, it was about Ms. Wardwell… but since that was the body she inhibited now… it kind of was about her.

"That's not true, you're only saying that because you don't want me to think that you are a dirty cheater."

"Am I?" She asked getting closer to Zelda. "You are a smart woman and a really powerful witch, use you powers, look into my eyes and see if I'm lying." Of course she had to manipulate that in case Zelda decided to see the truth in her eyes because if she didn't her whole façade would be ruined.

Zelda didn't want to give in, but something inside her made her believe in what the other woman was saying.

"Where is he now?" She asked crossing her arms. "Did you send him away?"

"Yes, kinda..." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, no… what did you do?"

"Nothing… I just gave him a little lesson so he would learn how to respect woman. Let's just say that now he knows I'm a witch…"

"I don't think I want to know what you did." She laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think you do." She winked. "So, are we good? If you kill me can I at least be buried in the Caim pit?"

"I'll think about that." Zelda answered seriously. "But we can try again, some day..."

"Some day?" Lilith asked not really happy with the answer.

"Yes, I need some time to understand everything that is happening and… yeah, I just need some time."

"Okay, then… just let me know when I can get a second chance at a date or something..."

"I'll do so." She said firmly.

"Okay..." Lilith said as she went for the door. She had done everything she could at this point, now she had to wait… which she hated, but there wasn't much she could do.

"Okay." Zelda answered and watched the woman walk to the door.

Right before Lilith went out of her sight Zelda said: "Uh, Mary?"

"Yes?" The woman answered, poking her head into the room again.

"How's… how would you feel about going out for dinner tomorrow?" She laughed when she saw the relief on the woman's face.

"That sounds great." She said with a big smile. "But… let me warn you, this little game you just played with me…" she said pointing between them. "just know that payback is a bitch."

"Oh, for Satan's sake you, have to agree that after today you deserved it." She answered crossing her arms in a playful way.

"You might be right… MIGHT!"

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Mary."

"See you tomorrow."


End file.
